Mobile Suit Gundam Seed : Rage And Sorrow
by Feels Like It
Summary: <html><head></head>He who carries rage, and she who carries sorrow. In a place where there's only war in sight, where their emotion burdens heavily on them. Will they find closure for their feelings, or will their emotion overwhelms them and broke them? which path will they take? Contains OC Casts , Rated T for possible violence, abusive language</html>


MSGS : Those Who Were Left Behind / Rage And Sorrow

**Chapter 1 : Taking The First Step **

**The Bloody Valentine, a tragedy that left many scars on the world its also the beginning of hostilities between the earth alliance and ZAFT. Conflict after conflict passes and the war still rages on today , and will continue to burn as long as they're fueled by Rage and Sorrow of the people.**

**C.E 71 , Pilot Locker , Vesalius **

Sitting on the bench in the center of his room , there's a young man that goes by the name of Sidley Athernil he's your typical coordinator. Hating on the naturals, blaming them for everything that has happened ... he's still burdened by the fact that he's the only one from his family to survive the Bloody Valentine tragedy a year ago, his home in Junius 7 was nuked by the UEFA while he was away on a scouting mission. He wants them to pay for what they've done causing him such pain, now he's a respected member of ZAFT , handpicked by Commander Rau Le Creuset himself as a part of the Creuset Squadron. Sidley despite still being a private known by their green pilot suits he has superb skill, even among the genetically engineered coordinators, his test on simulations were outstanding that he even managed to impress Rau Le Creuset.

He sits there, with his suit on and his helmet beside him wondering when the briefing on the next mission will start... supposedly , a neutral colony that is under ORB that goes by the name "Heliopolis" is a place where the UEFA develop their "Next Generation" mobile weapons. The information shows these so called weapons as a unique model very different from the GINN's that he use to sortie on missions, there's even rumors that they're also housing a new UEFA battleship.

The brown haired male sighed and uses his right hand to support his head

"Ahh.. I'm always bad with waiting for things.." he muttered to himself

he stands up and walks towards his locker , he reached for it and opens it slowly. Inside.. were three pictures of him and his loved ones, they're aligned vertically but what sticks out the most is the middle one, the photo has a blue frame around it and a tie mimicking a gift wrap. In the photo has him standing next to his supposed to be brother in law and his sister they're all smiling in a pleasant way, but Sidley could no longer feel that pleasant feeling from that picture anymore and it's because of those naturals. In anger he punched the top of his locker and just as he punched, the door opened and a person with blonde hair wearing a green blazer with green pants and black boots enters.

"There you go again Sid, getting angry even when no one's around" the blonde young man said to him while making his way to him

"Ahh.. Miguel .. sorry about that .." the brown haired male bows his head slightly while his face is facing his comrade

"haha it's fine, it's fine " Miguel said to him

"that's also a part why you haven't been promoted right? I heard that you even "Calmly" disobeyed direct orders on a pursuit mission once and open fire even when the order haven't been issued yet " he adds while standing up and patting his back

"..." nothing but silence came out as a reply to Miguel's statement

true enough , Sidley was known for disobeying orders and acting rashly which often resulted in him getting penalized by superior officers. That is also the reason why he haven't been given the red coat even when ability wise he's beyond good enough to enough to wear it.

"you even weared your pilot suit already? the briefing haven't even begin and you're already dressed up, heheh , can't wait to teach those naturals a lesson huh? " Miguel smirked at Sid

" Of course " Sid Complies " those damn naturals will pay for everything.." Sid said as he clenched his fists

after a few minutes talking to Miguel , the notice finally came from a nearby speaker

_Attention, all combat personal please make your way to the main bridge for mission Briefing , i repeat all combat personal please make your way to the main bridge for mission Briefing_

"looks like that's our call Sid" Miguel spoke as he raised his body and pat Sid's back

"yeah.. let's go" Sid replied as he walks to the briefing room with Miguel

**A Few Minutes Later , Main Bridge , Vesalius **

The main Bridge is where all the ship movements are controlled from, it's the ship's brain and in the middle of the room, there sits the captain of the Vesalius, Captain Ades. On his left is a chair being used by the leader of the Creuset Squadron, Commander Rau Le Creuset. And on his right standing with a calm face is the white haired war hero of ZAFT the " Black Wing" of ZAFT, Commander Alicia Abigail. Both of them are dressed as any commanding officer in ZAFT would, a white blazer with matching trousers with black lines on the rear side of their uniform and a yellow stripe on the right chest, the only difference between them is is Rau Le Creuset wears a white mask, while Alicia Abigail does not.

putting his left hand on this forehead, Captain Ades spoke "having not one... but two commander's on my ship ... talk about pressure " Ades Grunted

"hehe, don't think about it too much captain" Creuset chuckled "I just requested additional firepower for this operation, if our intel is correct these weapons would cause us much trouble in the future.. and if they are really as high tech as it is described then rather than destroying it, I believe if we make them ours it will be a huge advantage for us and a huge strike to the UEFA's morale" Creuset explained his reasons as he chuckled

"but is it really necessary to ask for another commander as additional firepower? I'm more surprised to the fact that HQ even agreed to your favor" Ades asked dumbfounded

"I just explained how important operation " Breakpoint " is captain. Besides, Commander Abigail doesn't have her own squadron yet since she's been out of operation after she participated in the battle in Jachin Due because of stress. I believe if she is to be returned to active duty as a commanding officer this will be a good warm up for her" creuset spoke answering Ades

Indeed, Alicia Abigail is a respected soldier of ZAFT, she climbed up the ranks due to being obedient, reliable , strong and determined in combat however, she broke down. During the Bloody Valentine she was stationed as Siegel Clyne's personal bodyguard after the tragedy of Copernicus. Her home along with with her husband was wiped out by the nuke on Junius Seven, Alicia is strong. She doesn't break down instantly but pressure from her responsibilities and watching people die constantly was more than enough to crack her. Finally, at the battle on Junius Seven she broke down and was sent to military rehabilitation. Being out of active duty for months and have only regained herself for two weeks, she receives a call from HQ , telling her if she's filling good enough to participate in an operation, too scared and sad to move she rejected at first. But after hearing that it could change the power balance of the factions, she hardens herself and agreed to it. She doesn't know what she's living for, but she knows that she doesn't want Bloody Valentine to happen again. And so with a solid will, she makes arrangements to have her Custom CGUE ready for combat and sortie.

"Commander Creuset, please do not speak of me like I'm not here. Besides, I merely agreed because I want to prevent another Bloody Valentine from happening... so tell me, is this mobile weapons really that powerful compared to our own?" Alicia spoke without moving her body

just as she asked the door slides open , and 13 people entered the room. Five of them wears red coats, and the other seven is dressed all green in private attire's and there's even one private already dressed in his pilot suit.

"well, you'll determine for yourself on how powerful these weapons are.. Abigail" Creuset said as he stands up from his chair

" Sir! reporting for duty Sir! " all of them said in harmony, followed with a salute to their commanders

Creuset, Alicia, and Ades salutes back to them

as they finished the salutes Creuset began speaking while showing a hologram map of Heliopolis, with some coordinates marked with red X marks.

" Operation Breakpoint's goal is to hijack the enemies new mobile weapon, in which according to our intel is located in these X marked coordinates, this is how we'll strike .. first , we will send a diversion squad which consist of three GINNS that will attack their hangar. The GINN's will be using Level B equipments , that squad will consist of Miguel , Olor and... Sid, since he's already dressed for the job " Creuset grinned as he explains the plan

the combat personals chuckled as they hear that

" anyways, the diversion squad will be the decoy acting as diversion for the red coat's as they infiltrate Heliopolis. The plan is for the five red coat's Yzak, Dearka, Nicole , Athrun, and Rusty to hijack the weapon. Hijacking them would be priority, try not to harm the weapons and not use it in combat. The rest is to support the red coat's to their destination, and as for insurance Commander Abigail will sortie out soon after the decoy squad have destroyed their main lookout. The infiltration route will be through their emergency gate in point 3A which will lead us to the hangar, according to our intel there's a UEFA warship stationed there, therefore we will plant a bomb on these coordinates to make the hangar crumble from the inside. Any questions? " Creuset asked as he finished explaining the details of the operation

" Yes sir!" a man with a green blazer raised his right hand "Heliopolis is a neutral colony, wouldn't this operation will be a violation of our treaty with the Orb?" he asked

"Heh!" one of the red coat's sneered , he had a silver hair and blue eyes "a neutral? they're housing UEFA military weapons and they think they can still call themself neutral? well they will get what's coming for siding with the naturals " he said arrogantly

"but... is this intel really true though? if it's not then there will be unnecessary casualties " another red coat said hesitantly, this one has green hair and brown eyes

" yes, we have proof of it " Creuset said as he pushed the edge of the table next to him

6 pictures appeared on the hologram showing never before seen mobile suits

a whistle echoed around the room , drawing attention to yet another red coat this one has blonde hair and a brown skin "that looks powerful , shame we'll snatch it away from them"

"Commander" a voice echoed

"Hm?" Creuset replied with interest

the brown haired private who wore pilot suit lower's his hand and began speaking

"May I Sortie using my personal machine? and use all of it's armaments"

Dearka whistles again in response, caught off guard by Sid's request

"Sortie using the GINN-AS ? you're supposed to be a diversion, is it really necessary for you to deploy with it? we're already at loss from having Miguel's GINN being under repairs since it's damaged on earlier missions.. what is your reason Sid ?" Creuset asked with a curious tone

"Yes sir, I'm merely more confident in the success of the operation if I were to use my machine. It's also as a counter measure if the enemy is able to activate the weapons I will have a chance to destroy it with the GINN-AS" Sid answered explaining to the captain

"You bastard!" yzak shouted, upset at Sid's reason "do you think we'll fail this mission?! "

Sid looked to yzak and calmly explains himself " I said no such thing Yzak, in a mission anything can happen, and we're going into THEIR playfield here. Assuming those weapons are indeed inactive , what will be the guarantee that it's supposed pilot would let us hijack it without them trying to activate the weapons? I personally believe you red coats will do well, you earn your ranks after all, I'm just thinking that will things really go that well for us?"

"hmn..." muttered Creuset as he sinks into his thoughts

Creuset looks to his left and spoke "well Abigail? what are your thoughts on Sid's thoughts?" he asked her opinion

" I agree " Alicia answers instantly "I actually was going to propose adding another GINN to the decoy squad, but Sid's idea will work in this situation. The GINN-AS is agile, strong , and durable ... it would make the perfect leader for the squad and also adds more "believeable" factor to the decoy squad hence enhancing the chance of enemy distraction "

" As expected of ZAFT's Black Wings , your input is impressive" Creuset spoke in a flattering manner

"However.. " Alicia cuts off Creuset "I will not permit the GINN-AS or any other GINN in the squad to use the M69 "Barrus" Ion Cannon, since that weapon will probably deal too much damage to the colony. And also the only GINN to bring Level D equipments is the squad leader, the other two will sortie with default Level B equpments"

"well, looks like it's decided " Creuset sits back down noticing Sid's reluctance to fully comply to Alicia's orders

"All personal, dismissed!" Creuset ordered

after every combat personal have leaved the room , Alicia makes her way towards Creuset

"I sense you have something that is... unsatisfactory for you ?" Creuset asked with small grin on his face

"so you noticed Creuset? Heliopolis is a neutal colony under orb.. we have not received permission from Homeland to strike. To attack it now would be.." Alicia expresses her thoughts as her hands trembles a bit

"you're really a model soldier huh Alicia? you gave a respond as any Commander would do in front of the personal while you alone is still moving in doubt. Well I can't have you doubting me now can I? being in war I share a similar experience with you, this is my .. Sixth Sense if you will. If we wait any longer it will cost us our lives, a soldier must never have doubts, it will only get us killed. I'm sure you know that Commander... no, Ensign Alicia Abigail" Creuset said as he speaks with authority

"the official documents regarding my demotion has not been issued properly from HQ yet Commander, as such my rank is still the same as yours. But I understand what you're trying to say, they let me be stationed here as a Tactical Strategist to assist you after all. The reason you asked for me was not because of my piloting capabilities, but for my experience and a boost of morale for your squadron. Therefore I will not voice out anymore complaints, and will comply to your orders" Alicia replied with a weak but determined voice

"Indeed, Alicia. It's a shame that you can't manage to make a full recovery, and your demotion because of your absence and unable to perform as well as you used to in combat will surely be troubling for you. But I will help you, by taking you in you will have more chances to improve and more time to recover from your past, you will be under my supervision and I will try to help you as fellow Coordinators" Creuset replied with what seemed to be a gentle voice

Alicia, not expecting that sentiment from a military personel was caught off guard and just stayed silent for a while. Unable to shake Creuset's gentle words, she excused herself to him and captain Ades and sets out to her room to change into the pilot suit and prepare for sortie.

as soon as Alicia left the bridge and the door slides close on Creuset , a tiny smirk is drawn on his face.

**Alicia POV , Alicia's Room **

I hurriedly make my way towards my room after I left the Main Bridge, I'm now infront of the door to my room so I input my password on the password pad beside the door and the door slides open for me.

' To Think there's still a compassionate , caring person who went through the same hell I did.. It was too much for me, I couldn't even worry about my teammates in combat. I was too busy trying to protect myself.. it's kill or be killed after all.' I thought as I let out a small sigh

this room is not filled with my personal belongings everywhere, it's still in one place in my unzipped bag. after I was abroad the ship I just took my belongings here and put it on the bed, I immediately went to meet Commander Creuset I heard rumors about him being a war veteran and a brilliat tactician as well. I can't help but wonder.. why does he need me in his squadron for? Since I know that I will not be as useful as I used to in combat and I'm not sure I can come up with better countermeasures than him. And I was also warned not to ask about his mask, It was reported that the one person who did so was killed brutally in a mission how odd.

I unzipped my bag to see it's contents and searched through it. From there, I pulled out a white locket and opens it. That locket contains the picture of my deceased husband, I still can't help but to get teared up from seeing it.. it causes me pain but I cannot throw it away. I hold back the urge to cry and clenched the only memento of him tightly in my hands.

"Soma.." I mumbled weakly "Please help me on taking this first step... it's so hard.. without you... Soma" I feel my eyes burning and tears crawling from it with each passing moment

"Why did you have to leave me Soma.." I can already feel the tears running down my cheeks rapidly at this point

"Please help me find my resolve.. help me find the courage .. help me fight to prevent another tragedy.. Soma.." my tears are already running down like a waterfall at this point, I can hear my sobs echoed through the room. I ley myself cry while clenching the locket for a while.

**Sidley's POV , Hallway, After Dismissal **

after I was dismissed, I make my way towards the locker with Miguel.

he complained to me "ahh.. why are you getting on your personal MS Sid? and furthermore having to follow orders from you.. just my luck huh?"

"heh" I sneered lightly at his complaint "you should feel great, I can lay waste to the naturals with my GINN. This operation will be easy "

"well someone's in a good mood all of a sudden~ not only you get the chance to finally use that unit, you also seem to be highly evaluated by Commander Abigail for her to be okay with your suggestion and even making you squad leader" Miguel pointed out the previous events

"that's probably because your unit was damaged Miguel... if it weren't , I'd bet you'll be the squad leader since your evaluation surpasses mine, isn't that right "Magic Bullet Of Dusk" " I said, feeling a little dejected

"nah, don't worry man. I'm sure you'll make a pretty good one, I'm saying this as your comrade and a friend. Besides, as far as performance goes you only get a bad reputation because you constantly disobey orders. In terms of ability you're way ahead of me, so be more confident" he said slightly embarrassed

"Thanks Miguel, you're a good friend" I thanked him genuinely

"Don't worry about it, lets make this mission count and make it the first step towards that objective that you kept telling me ever since we met , Sidley. " he said as he grinned

"Yeah.. let's do it Miguel" I nodded in agreement

"Repaying the pain that they caused us from Bloody Valentine!" we said in union

* * *

><p><strong>This is my third attempt on fanfiction and my first attempt at a Gundam SEED fanfiction<strong>

**I've been having this on my mind after rewatching Gundam SEED and i figured why don't I write about it?**

**I'm not too confident about my writing so reviews are welcomed with open arms! **

**oh and I try to use things that existed in the franchise instead of making my own Gundam and such.. **

**I looked and read the wiki and see so much potential for the MS there, I feel like making two OC's is my line **

**maybe I will make more when the story progress **

**oh and please don't mind the sentence on the top, I'm still conflicted on the title of this fic *sigh* I'm sorry **

**Thank you for reading! **

**-FLI- **


End file.
